The Long Lost Flock Member
by Randomitity
Summary: The bright lights shined with hard intensity. Sirens blared, dogs barked. They escaped safetly. I didn't. Four years later, I'm going to try to escape again... I am the seventh flock member. I do not own Maximum Ride, Xanthee is my character. Rated T.
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER ONE**

"Flying Practice." What? Oh yeah. I looked at my digital clock "But-- it's four in the morning."

"Get up!" the eraser roared, using my shock collar to send a humongous shock down my spine. I grinned wildly. "Woo that felt nice! Thanks buddy!" I patted Ari on the back while I passed the door. Flying practice was the only time they'd let me outiside. Ugh, outside. Tears welled up on my eyes. I'd almost escaped…

Flashback-

_"C'mon! You gotta run, Iggy!" Iggy ran clumsily, trees slapping his face. Fang ran over and scooped him up. "Thanks." Sirens blared. We heard the howling of bloodhounds. That'd found our scent. "Max!" I called from the back. They were on our heel's "There's a clearing up ahead!" We ran. A clearing was just what we needed. We ran, Yes, thank God-- no, oh no oh no oh no. It wasn't a clearing, It was a cliff. With a young Angel in hand, Max was the first to jump. "Go go go!" I barked. I grabbed Iggy's hand, we were going to jump off together, I would guide his flight .He had The Gasman, the small 4-year old, in his right arm. "Lets go." We leaped off. BANG! I crumpled. I fell from the sky. I- I had been shot! I outsreached my wings, I needed turbulence. Ouch! My wing! I looked; they had shot a hole straight through it! They threw a net around me. Iggy looked like he was about to dive bomb. "No! They'll get us both!" He stopped. "Go!" I yelled, tears streaming down my face. "Tell Max—" the Eraser kicked me. He turned around and quickly caught up with the others. He didn't hear me silently say "I love you. I don't want you to suffer." I promised myself then, I would never cry again._

End flashback.

I realize today I didn't love Iggy, but simply had feelings for him, Like a 10 year old schoolgirl. Today I would escape, today I had a plan. An invisible 100,000,000,000-volt fence gated off the flying area. Way more than enough to kill a human. But I was going to fly through it. I was ready. I flew up around over under, then, when their backs were turned, I flew straight through the fence, making sure my wings didn't scorch. "Woo!" I yelled automatically. I love the feeling of electric shocks.

I flew away as far as I could, when I saw it. A large house that looked, well, Kind of like an 'E' turned on it's side. Now, who-- wait. What reason would someone want to live this far out in the middle of nowhere? I flew to the closest grocery store, my wounds all healed. I zapped an ATM- taking out all its contents. I bought everything anyone would need-- food wise. I put it all in a huge re-useable shopping bag after purchase. It was HEAVY. I loaded it onto my shoulders and lifted off. I arrived said house and knocked loudly on the door. A rather tall, lumpy girl answered. My wings were in plain view. "M-Max?" I said close to tears. Max was my little sister, but she didn't know that. "Oh, Xanthee? Is-- is it really you?"

"Yes, uhm, I got you groceries." She smiled.

"I'll help you get them in."

"So..." I said, as Max put her wings through long penknife openings in her shirt, muttering something about 'thank God for the food faeries,' "Is my old, partner in crime here?" I asked. As if on cue, a tired out looking, shirtless Iggy walked in. He yawned, "Max? Did you get--" I ran over and hugged him before he could finish. "Oooh Iggy! I missed yooou!" I said. He was confused. "Who ARE you?"

"Awe come on. You don't remember your old, Partner in crime?"

"What?" I heard a small voice say.

"G...Gazzy? Oh how you've grown! That'd make you... 8 now?"

"Who are you? And I'm Iggy's partner in crime!"

"Wait... Xanthee?" Iggy. I stuck my tongue out at Gazzy, playfully.

"See? I was his partner in crime while you wore diapers."

I heard loud footsteps and a very loud voice. "AAAANNNGELLL TOOOLD MEEEE! Xanthee's heeeeeeeeereeeeeeeee!!" our little Nudge Channel. I wrapped my arm around her neck and gave her a noogie. "Only one person I know can noogie like that!" Nudge laughed. "Because you always had that really strong arm. I'd always think that you had worked out that one arm and not the other but now I know both of your arms are strong an…"

After that was over, I said, "Hey, what happened to Tooth?" That's what I called Fang. I felt cold breath down my neck. "Back up!" I mouthed. Even Iggy got it. I quickly reached behind me and slammed Fang over me. He landed on his butt right in front of me. "You are Xanthee!" He smiled. "And you look pathetic!" I laughed "I know there's one more..." Angel walked in. She reached in the bag and grabbed a banana. "Hey." I smiled.

"Oh look at Angel. Se's so cool." She hugged be, with a mouthful of banana and all


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO

"Pancakes for breakfast!" Iggy shouted. We went into the kitchen together.

"You . . . Cook?"

"Very well." He cracked some eggs in a bowl.

"Ah. I can't cook at all. I've only ever eaten mush." We laughed.

"That's why I learned to cook." He flashed one of his stupid grins and I giggled. I suppose I still had a small crush on him, nothing big.

BREAKFAST

"God, Iggy, you weren't lying! These are delicious!"

"Oh, well." Iggy said, in an embarrassed fashion. Fang elbowed him, "Dude! Why?"

"So, Ig." I said between bites. "You me and Gazzy, ultimate crime trio."

"Uh... I dunno if I like the idea..." Gazzy said, a chocolate chip falling out of his mouth.

"Max?" Nudge said,

"Yes, Nudge?"

"Where is Xanthee going to stay? We can't just dump her out! Not after all she's done for us!"

"OK, OK. But we're all out of room, you're going to have to stay with Iggy."

"Wh--What?" Iggy said, spitting out a mouthful of OJ. I turned deep red, and Fang burst out into laughter.

"You know for well, Iggy, we have no room! My room's a closet, Fang shares with Gazzy,"

"Windows open 24/7!" Gazzy interrupted

"and Nudge shares with Angel. You know that."

Iggy mumbled something, like 'Can't I trade with Gazzy?'

"Aww, come on. You don't wanna share a room with your best buddy?" Gazzy cleared his thought, I'd accidentally offended him again. Crud.

"Well. It's not that.." He mumbled

"Aha! So you admit! She's your best buddy!" Gazzy said, tears in his eyes.

"Oh! No, no no! We're partner in crime! Best buds forever!!" They fist bumped. I was alone feeling dejected when I said "Good excuse for me to show you my powers."

"What?" Gazzy.

"Just like you can copy voices or fart mushroom clouds..." That's when Gazzy ripped one. He giggled.

"Gas... Mask..." Iggy said, falling over.

"I'm out." Fang said

"Sorry," Said Gazzy.

Angel said "Why don't we get some fresh air? I know where a wonderful wild strawberry patch is!"

"And I'll make strawberry shortcake!" Iggy said

"Perfect," Max said "Let's all go."

We gathered up all sorts of buckets and pails and headed out. We merrily chatted and picked the berries, most of which going into our mouths, until we were sore, but upon turning back, faster than I cold comprehend, we were rushed by a pack of Erasers. I was fighting, just like they taught me. I threw a roundhouse kick, kicking two in the face at once. Iggy was on the ground. I saw one eraser kick him in the side, Hard. I ran over and cupped my hands around his ears, not before kicking him Very, VERY hard. "You OK, Ig?"

"Hell--urk... yeah. That can't-Ow- stop me!"

I smiled at his broken enthusiasm. I heard Angel yelp, I spun around, and I was punched in the face. I kicked him in the stomach, and then I saw Angel being lifted into a chopper. "Oh no you don't!" I said flapping up. I landed in the chopper, but the wind was brutal. "Ari!" I yelled, and he pushed me out.

"I gotcha!" Fang yelled.

My wings didn't work. I fell, and landed into Fang's arms. "Remember, we're the good guys!"

We watched the chopper zoom away. "We have to get them." I said.

"But they have a chopper," Gazzy said, sad. "They took my sister away in a copper!" He fell to his knees.

"It's okay," I cooed, giving him a firm squeeze on the shoulder. "We're gonna get her." Max said.

" I know where they tare taking her... To a sub-base in California or Florida. I can't remember which... I—don't know he exact location... but--"

"Good enough." Iggy.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER THREE

We flew over a forest. I heard some yelling, but ignored it. "Fang…" I heard Max say

"No."

"But… Fang?"

"No!"

"Hey Max, remember when we found that hurt bunny? And we nursed it back to health in the box by the stove? Remember than max? Did you find another rabbit?" Nudge

"Kinda…" she said. And with that, she flew off.

FIVE MINUTES LATER

Ugh. Flap after flap after flap. I sighed. I'd never flew this far before, and this was really, really doing some stress on my spine. We landed in a cave next to a lake, the meeting place, where we met up if someone was lost. I sat down and tried to massage my own wings when a thought clicked on.

flashback

_"Flying Practice." Said the mean old eraser. I threw him a big raspberry and said "No way, you big meanie! It hurts!" I was only saven at the time. He shocked me and we went. After hours of pointless flying, of loop-d-loops and bombers, we were alloud rest. My wings were not grafted as well as the others, so itt took slightly less time for my wings to start to ache. "Xanthee, would you like a wing massage?" Iggy asked one day. He smiled at me, he still has his sight back then. "Yes sir." He'd laugh and smile, then give me a wonderful massage every day. I'd always enjoy it._

End flashback

"Hey Iggy!"

"What?"

"Will-- will you do that thing.. you used to do? You know..." Where was Max when I needed her? "After FP?"

"Oooh." Iggy said and walked over. He sat on a rock behind my and put his long, slender fingers at the base if my wing. I shivered, though not because it was cold. Iggy's hands paused, but then continued. "While you're back there, would you do my back too?"

"Sure. Start at top or bottom?"

"Uh-- top." He moved his hands up to my shoulders. His fingers went to my front, the tips of them barley touching the edge of my T-shirt, and his thumbs were in between my shoulder blades, right along my spine. Without realizing, I was changing the interior of the cave. Before I knew it, Iggy and I were sitting on my old prison bed with fang, Nudge, and Gazzy on the floor.

"What the--" I said in awe "This-- this is my--" Fang burst out laughing

"Bed! Ha ha! You brought us to your bed?! What were you two doing?!" He laughed and laughed, and that was a big surprise from big, silent, and emo over there. I yelled loudly. I jumped out of the cave and flew over the forest. Boom! It started pouring rain. Can't fly in this weather. That's when I saw it. Max was being chased, and was losing a lot of blood. "Max!" I yelled and swooped down. I grabbed her under her arms and began to rise when, BANG! Ouch! I tumbled with Max in my arms. We'd landed in a yard. I saw a blond girl clap her hands. "Come on Delilah! I'm getting cold!" A pug dog sniffed around. "Ella!" Max called. The girl didn't hear. She went inside with her dog. "Come on." Max said. I sighed and tried too stand, but it hurt. Max helped me up and half dragged- half carried me to the door. She knocked three times. The blonde girl came to the door. She was smiling until she saw that we were covered in gore. "Oh-- Oh my god, is that blood? Did Marcus--?" She asked.

"Uh, kind of. I was just wondering-- do you have a first-aid kit?"

"Uh-- better. My mom's a vet--" I thought 'Wow-- that's really appropriate "But she can do people too." The girl, Ella, said. We took off our shoes and sloshed inside, getting blood and water on their floor. "Mom! Mom! This is--" Ella looked at Max. "Max." Max said.

"And--"

"Claire," I said, giving a fake name.

"And they got shot! Do you think that you can help them?"

"Sure, come to the bathroom."

"First, we need to get your sweatshirt off." Dr. Martinez said.

"I-- u.. I can't do that." I said.

"You need too." She pulled off my sweatshirt, then Max's. Her eyes looked as if they were going to fall out of her head. "Wh-- what is this?" she asked. Max took a deep breath. "My wing."


	4. Authors Note and Apoligies

Sorry, luvies, but I'm afraid I won't be able to update for awhile. We're traveling to America to meet my pen pal—and Mum says no internet.

So, try not to miss me too much, I'll be back in a couple months, try not to miss me too much!!

And please, I won't update until I et at LEAST 10 reviews for the next chapter. All readers!

Also, I'd like to address mistakes in all the chapters

Firstly, in chap. One in the flashback, it's shortly after they'd blinded Iggy, so—that's why he's not all clumsy.

Also, I'm sorry if surviving the some 100 billion volt fence is Mary-sue-ish, and if its too much then I'll bring down the Mary-Sue level. I hate Mary Sues, just saying.

The reason she 'zapped' a grocery machine is because that is one of her powers, electricity. Her other is she can create matter. Is that too Mary-Sue-sh!?!

Typo—it should say 'Look at Angel, she's so cool… but I messed up. Always check twice!

In chapter two—I might have messed up a little on Iggy's blindness. Sorry for the mistakes!!!

My computer didn't save the whole chopper-car-fight-scene-gun-bomb thing—so sorry I skipped it! I'll try to figure out how to add it later…

Didn't they go to California and Florida?? I'm kinda behind on the books, I haven't read Max yet, but I'm really excited to get to do the second book. I've already gotten planned….

In the chapter three flashback, I'd said wings too many times in one sentence. Sorry!!

Xanthee had been thinking naughty things to bring Iggy and her to herroom, no?

I don't remember the guys who shot Max and Xanthee's name… So I put Marcus. I don't hold any grudge against people named Marcus.

I promise to make a really, REALLY good post if you promise to not get mad at me for not adding.

And, if you review…

I won't steal your car.

:]

Thankies!

Randomitity

AKA

Scarlett.


End file.
